amigos antes que hermanos
by miku de virgo
Summary: fubuki recibe una libreta donde dice que tiene dos hermanos¿seran chicos?¿seran chicas?¿seran uno y uno?O PEOR¿seran del equipo?pasen y lean. pd: todo esto pasa en la saga de f.f.i osea cuando juegan se enfrentan contra paolo o ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: el sueño**

**holisss bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta maravillosa historia espero que les gustee :3**

¿?: Onee-san como me queda?(dando una vuelta para lucir su vestido nuevo)

Fubuki: te queda precioso ^^

¿?: mira hemanito ya puedo hacer juegos,gracias por el balon

Fubuki: de nada

( Los dos chicos que estaban contemplando el regalo que Fubuki les habia dado se miraron y sonrieron)

¿?: 1-2 y...

¿?: Tres !(los dos se abalanzaron a fubuki haciendo que este caiga al suelo)

atsuya: Ya chicos mama llama a comer

fubuki y los 2 chicos: siii comer ( dijeron con estrellitas en los ojos)

¿?:Fubuki, Fubuki, FUBUKIII!

(se escuchaba tocar la puerta fubuki al instante reconocio la voz)

fubuki: Haruna me asustaste

haruna: Perdon ^^ es que es la hora de comer

fubuki: QUEE? Tan tarde?

haruna: si si eres un dormilon como Endou y Tsunami *susurro*

(fubuki se cambio, un poco confundido por el sueño que tuvo bajo a desayunar)

Fubuki: Y Endou ?

Gouenji: La ultima vez que lo vi fue a entrenar

Aki: si todavia no a vuelto *suspirando*

kogure: es es que te gusta?jijiji

aki: claro que no(dijo Aki sonrojada)

kogure: entonces porque te sonrojas jijiji

aki: huumm... Kogure ven para aca ! ( lo empez a perseguir a lo que Kogure empeso a correr)

kogure: a que no me atrapas (decia en tono burlon)

endo: venta lle de sí este

aki: Endou donde estabas te estabamos esperando para comer

endou: Perdon se me hizo tarde ^^

todos: Endou no cambias mas

(Fubuki no tocaba bocado, estaba muy callado y distraido lo que hizo que Fuyuppe se le quedara mirando algo preocupada)

haruna: Te pasa algo?  
fuyuppe: hee no nada es que veo a Fubuki un poco extraño y encima no ha probado bocado

haruna: ya veo, tranquila seguro ya se le pasar ^^

fuyuppe: seguro... si tu lo dices (dijo poniendo una calida sonrisa pero siguio viendo a Fubuki preocupada)

**-MAS TARDE EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO:-**

(Fubuki estaba un poco distraido lo que hacia que perdiera el balon facilmente y los tiros le fallaran. Todos se preguntaban que le pasaba pero nadie se atrevian a decirlo en voz alta)

_**Punto De Vista fuyuppe**_

no sabia lo que me pasaba, estaba mas preocupada que antes y no podia dejar de mirarlo preocupada no sabia porque,asi hasta que termino el entrenamiento)

**Pov yo**

fubuki: voy a dar una vuelta en un rato vuelvo

endo: vaaale... ^^ pero no tardes mucho que mas tarde tenemos que continuar.

fubuki: *asiente*

**EL GUSTO: 3**

**DEJEN SU COMENTARIO O REWEII COMO LE DIGAN *~* **

**TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO CADA SEMANA **

**ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO...**


	2. capitulo 2-estoy bien

**_capitulo 2: Estoy bien -_**

**HOLA CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO,PERDON SI NO LES GUSTA ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ME PARECE QUE ESTA MUY SENCILLO BUENO SIN MAS QUE HABLAR...DISFRUTEN:**

(Fubuki pensaba en el sueño,era extraño ¿Porqué tendría un sueño asi? hasta que llegó a una plaza, se sentó y vió a unos chicos jugando futbol. uno aparentaba de 6 otro de 5 y los otro dos de 4- pero en ese mometo una especie de recuerdo paso por su mente)

-flasback-

chico 1:esperanos Fubuki

chico 2:si Fubuki no corras tan rapido

Fubuki: jajajaja vamos ustedes pueden quitenmen el balon

chico 2: eres muy rapido fubuki

Fubuki: atsuya ven a jugar

Atsuya: ...no...

Chico 1: vamos atsuya siii(asiendo puchero)

Atsuya: esta bien,todo por la princesita de la casa

chico 2: todo por la princesita de la casa*dijo en tono burlon sacándole la lengua*

chico 1:eres un tonto

Fubuki: vamos no se peleen y sigamos jugando

Todos: sii

-fin del flasbak-

Fubuki: !que fue eso¡ bueno tendre q volver al campamento (cuando Fubuki de paro todo se volvio negro)

¿?: estas bien(dijo una vos ayudandolo a sentarse de nuevo)

Fubuki: si gracias... ¡Fuyuppe! q haces aquí

Fuyuppe: pues veras las chicas me mandaron a hacer las compras y nose como termine aqui pero cuando te vi medio mariado fuy

inmediatamente a ayudarte.

Fubuki: gracias

Fuyuppe: de nada,pero igual iremos al vamos al hospital (decia jalandole el braso)

Fubuki: pero,pero(decia pero estava medio devil para resistirse)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON AKI Y HARUNA...

Aki: no te parece q compramos mucho,igual fuyuppe iva a comprar alguna cosas

Haruna: no nunca es suficiente,si endo,stunami y ect comen muchisimo¬¬

Aki: cierto me habia olvidado^^

Haruna: ese no es fubuki con fuyupe(digo señalando a dos chicos,bueno un chico y una chica)

Aki: si pero porque fuyupe esta empujando a fubuki **u(dice con una gotita en la cabesa)

Haruna: pero porque estan entrando el hospital

Aki: o no y si paso algo grave hay q decirle a endou

Haruna: no aki mira si no es nada !ya se hay q llamar a fuyupe y le preguntamos donde esta¡ y haci nos dira

aki: ok

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOPITAL

Fubuki: es una estupides ¿porque estamos acaaaa? *decía quejándose*

Fuyuppe: es para estar seguros que estes bien

Fubuki: pero no me paso nada, vomonos

Fuyuppe:no y ¿como estas tan segu(no pudo seguir porque su celular empeso a sonar)

-bliip-bliip-

Fuyuppe: ¿hola?

Haruna: hola fuyuppe queria saber donde estabas

Fuyuppe: ...etto.. es que..(fubuki le hacia con la cabeza q no digiera nada) me encontre con una amiga q se mudo aqui hace

poco y estoy charlando con ella¿ por?

Haruna: aa no por nada es que pense que ibas y venias nada mas jaja por curiosidad ¿viste a fubuki?

Fuyupe: ..etto.. si lo vi esta aca conmigo es q mi amiga es huerfana entonces antes q la adoptaran habia conocido a

fubuki, perdon pero te tengo q colgar haruna chau

Haruna: si chau(cuelga y le dice toda la mentira q le digo aki)

ENTRE HARUNA Y AKI

Aki: si no nos quere decir es algo grave

Haruna: no nos adelantemos

EN EL HOSPITAL

(un doctor salio de su consultorio)

doctor: FUBUKI

Fubuki: aqui

doctor: porfavor pace por aqui

¿usted viene con el?

Fuyuppe: si

doctor:pase usted tambien porfavor

fuyuppe:si

(el doctor le empezo a aser algunas preguntas)

doctor: a ver ¿fubuki comiste bien hoy?

fubuki:..si

fuyuppe:no probo bocado doctor

doctor:entonces no comiste ¿porque fubuki?

fubuki:no se...no tenia hambre

doctor:¿has dormido bien?

fubuki: ...si que yo sepa(dice fubuki recordando el sueño)

doctor: desecho la opcion de que sea lipotermia capas fue por la falta de comida,pero lo que me tiene incomodo es tu

espediente

Fubuki: ¿por?

doctor: fubuki segun tu expediente abrias tenido un accidente de chiquito ¿no?

Fubuki: si

doctor: pero en ningún lado dice que te han hecho un examen crinico(dice viendo su computadora),no tengo que meterme en ese

asunto porque no me pertenece le pertenece a tu doctor,pero dime fubuki ¿te han echo un examen clinico cuando tuviste el

accidente?

Fubuki: haa no se solo me desperteun dia y al dia siguente estaba en el orfanato deveriamos ¿preguntarle al entrenador?

doctor: .mmm.. para sacarnos las dudas te sacare turno para una radiografia para estar seguros de q no quedaron secuelas

Fubuki: ¡QUE !pero si estoy bien,no tengo nada

Doctor: eso no lo sabemos el turno es para el jueves a las 5:30 te quiero aca el viernes a las 3:15 con las placas de la

radiografia

Fubuki: pe-per(no pudo terminar q fuyuppe lo interumpio)

Fuyuppe: aqui estara

doctor: esta bien te espero Fubuki y procura no hacer mucho esfuerso

(Fuyupe y Fubuki se despidieron de el doctor y salieran del hospital donde Aki y Haruna los esperaban escondidas en los

arbustos)

Fubuki: no puedo creerlo ¿como termine aca?

Fuyupe: ¿quieres q te lo recuerde?

Fubuki: a los chicos ni una sola palabra

Fuyuppe: porque?

Fubuki: porque no es nada y no quiero q se preocupen por nada

Fuyuppe: todavia no lo sabemos

Fubuki: no es nada y yo lo se

Fuyuppe: !no¡ no lo sabes( dijo eso y salio corriendo para el campamento)

Fubuki: y haora q bicho le pico **u(dijo con una gotita en la cabesa) y ustedes salgan de hay (dijo señalando el arbusto)

Haruna y aki: ¡lo sentimos Fubuki!

Haruna: es que te vimos entrar al hospital y queriamos saber que te pasaba

Fubuki: no me paso nada me sente en un banco y cuando me levante me marie un poco y justo estaba fuyuppe cerca y insistio en

llevarme al hospital

Aki: pero ya estas bien ¿no?

Fubuki: si es por que no habia comido hoy

Haruna: entonces porque fuyuppe digo q no sabias lo que te pasaba?

Fubuki: es que cuando me marie me cai y me golpie un poco la cabeza,pero solo fue un moreton y nada mas, pero fuyuppe se

quedo preocupada y se puso un poco histerica viste como son las mujere (fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decirles **u)

Aki:!fubukii¡

Fubuki: que si tengo razon

Aki: MENTIRA

fubuki: bueno volvamos al campamento a y algo mas Al equipo de esto nada

Aki y haruna: ¿porque?

Fubuki: porque fue solo un moreton

Haruna: esta bien

Aki: esta bien*dijo suspirando*

**Y LE GUSTO?**

**NO?**

**OKAY :(**

**ACUERDENSE DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS O REWEYY COMO SE DIGA **

**OWO ERES LINDO**

**¿no tienes cuenta y quieres dejar un comentario?**

**facil: donde dice name ponen algun nombre**

**por ejem: mikudevirgo**

**y abajo ponen lo que quieran despues ponen comentar y listo *~***


End file.
